For You, I Will
by makurutenoh
Summary: she was so in love but she wasn't what her gilfriend's father wanted now she was going to fight for the woman she loved and show she was worth it. Liley! :D
1. THe Hard Time

Hi to all the readers! I hope you like the story I wrote, I well feel free to correct me or do whatever you want… and don't worry about my other story cause I still be writing it : )

Ok the sad I have to say is I **don't own** the characters just the story, so have fun!

And by the way this is a LILEY story, love between 2 girls so if you don't like don't read it! lol

Alex Ms.

* * *

**For You, I will**

**Chapter 1: The Hard True**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

"You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything."

Everything, Lifehouse

When I was younger I met the most beautiful girl I could've ever imagined. Her name was Miley Stewart.

For years I dreamed about her, almost every night and one day I told her how I felt and the best thing was that she felt the same about me.

Since that day, no more nightmares. She became my world, she became my life.

You can say everything was great and perfect, like a movie, but it wasn't even if wanted to be.

Her dad always tried hard to avoid me or even care less about me. I've never understood why, but soon I was going to figure it out.

Now I'm 18 years old. I'm here lying next to the love of my life. We came to my house after the prom. I still can't believe she's mine. I've never thought I could get so lucky.

"Hey Miles." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

I saw her smile. She's so cute and beautiful.

She cuddled against me. Then slowly our eyes met and can I see _that _sparkle in her eyes and can say she loves me too.

"Little Lils...I'm always yours" she said smiling. Oh God, how I love her smile, it drives me crazy

"I'm always your Smiley Miley... always" I caressed her face softly, and then I kissed her with adoration. I can't help it, she's the air I breathe.

"I don't want to go home" She said when we broke the kiss for lack of air.

"I know Miles, but I need to get you home. Besides you dad would kill me if he knows what we've been doing. Believe me, he won't be happy." I said laughing a little. She giggles softly, then I kiss her lips and press our foreheads together.

"Yeah, he might, but I won't ever forget this night, never."

"Me neither, come on sleepy head, we gotta get going"

"mmmm don't wanna" She said with her voice full of sleep.

"Come on baby" I said giving her butterfly kisses in her face, in her neck, in her lips.

"Well... with that ways of convincing.....it's working let me tell ya."

"That's the idea."

"Ok, I'm going I'm going."

When I finally made her change into clothes, we were ready to go to her house. I don't know how, but she made me fall in love even more every time she touches me or kisses me. Maybe it's just me going crazy.

I was going to take her in my car, well my mom's car, but she refused. She said she wanted to go walking, that way we could do it holding each other close.

When we got to the door of her house, I leaned to kiss her lips. They were so soft. But when I wanted to say something, the door burst open and her dad was the cause of it. He looked really mad and angry.

"Miley, I told you I didn't want this 'girlfriend' of yours in my house. She's not worth for you, don't you understand?" he said raising his voice with every word.

"Daddy! You're the one who doesn't understand. She loves me and I love her back." She said standing in front of me trying to protect me, but I wasn't a coward so I stood by her side showing my support and that we were in this together.

"Nonsense. She's never going to give what you deserve. She's a nobody… and what you're doing so late with her its 1 in morning." By this point if looks could kill I guess I'd be death long time ago. But right now his word took me by surprise. Am I worth for her? How would we live sometime later? Yeah I could find a job or something, but would be enough for her? for me?, for us?. Maybe he was right, maybe I am a nobody.

I didn't think about college or something like than.

Love is a strong bond I know, but live of it? Love isn't going to pay your bills or the house or whatever thing we might have. Damm! I'm in trouble. He was right. I have nothing to give her. It was just me and my heart.

As I finish to see my pathetic reality as I realized what was the last thing he said. Double crap! So much troubles.

"I… Dad… we just came from a party after the prom. You know I was going to be with her" Miley said trying to hide the truth, well what she said wasn't a lie, there was a party and she was with me.

"Don't you lie to me young lady!" her dad yelled.

"Daddy please, try to understand" she said with pleading in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he would kill me but I couldn't her dad giving her a hard time.

"Mr. Stewart, I know you do9nt want me as you daughter girlfriend, but I love her with all my heart and I know I don't a lot to offer but I'll try with everything I have to give her all she needs." I said looking right into his eyes.

"You think you're brave just because you said you love her, but it's not enough. Maybe you think your 'best' is what she deserve, but is not. Tell me we are you going to live when you decided to live together? Do you have a work? Any college plans?" Shit! Did he just read my mind? This can't be good. I gotta to do something. I can't lose Miley, I can't.

"I try Mr Stewart. I'm going to work, I'm going t--" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"You see Miley, she's nothing."

At that moment I felt reality hit me hard… I was nothing.

"Dad! stop it.- I trust her and I know we'll be ok in the future."Miley said with a voice so sure. She indeed trusts me; there was no doubt in her eyes. That's I got to be someone. For her. For me. For our future.

"You don't understand! That's why I forbid you to see her again and that's final!"

"What? ...Dad… no! You can't do this to me! I'm old enough to be with someone if I want! You can't decide for me" She was getting angry and this was getting out of control.

"Yes I can forbid you, you live in my house." He was about to lose too. So I took Miley's hand trying to calm her down. She turned to see my eyes saying 'it will be all right, I'll be by your side no matter what'. She understood as she looked at me with hope and love in those beautiful blue eyes. I got to make things work.

"Don't worry Mr. Stewart, I'm going now" I had and idea.

"You better" he said walking into the house. Man, he really hates me!

"Why?" Was all Miley said. I didn't want to tell her why… no yet.

"It doesn't matter Miles. We're going to be together always, you'll see" I said kissing her sweet lips.

"Well I better get in, I don't want more problems." She was going to enter when she reach the door and turn to see me. "I loved being with you… Love you little Lils" She said with her cheeks blushing like crasy.

"Me too Smiley Miley… me too"


	2. Chasing our Future

Hi to all the readers! I want to say thanks to all of you for this story and well I hope you guys enjoy it... and to say I love Liley!!!

Ok the sad thing I have to say is I **don't own** the characters just the story, so have fun!

And by the way this is a LILEY story, love between 2 girls so if you don't like don't read it! lol

Alex Ms.

* * *

**For You, I will**

**Chapter 2: Chasing Our Future**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

"The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life"  
"Never gone" BakcStreetBoys

It was 4:30 am and I was with in my best friend's car, Oliver Oken. I gotta be someone. I'm going to make it for her…

When we got to Miley's house, I told Oliver to wait for me in the car while I made my way to her house. I couldn't knock the door so I just decided to climb up to her balcony. I did it quietly because I didn't what her dad trying to kill me for being in her daughter's room. I opened the glass door and got closer to my sleeping beauty. She looked like an angel.

I just couldn't stop myself from watching. I leaned to whisper softly in her ear. "Miley... wake up".

She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled to her other side. I sighed. She wasn't easy to wake.

I took a look of her face... the light of the moon was still present, it made her glow. Her hair looked so beautiful, she was a goddess. And angel from haven... my angel

I kissed her cheek and then caressed her face with my thumb… How did I get so lucky? I kissed her lips gently like she was going to brake or this dream to end… then I felt her responding… Wow.

"Mmm… that's a great way to start a day". She said with her eyes still closed.

"Glad you like it Smiley Miley." I said laughing quietly and then she opened her eyes… wow… so deep... it's like she could see through my soul.

"Love you little Lils". She said as she kissed my nose. "You shouldn't be here, you know... my dad would kill you."

"I know, but I have something important to tell you." I said a little bit too serious. She sat up on the bed and waited for me to continue.

"Miles... you dad is rigth... I'm a nobody, that's why..."

"No!... Listen to me... he's not rigth... you're everything to me... I love you so much...please don't let my dads word get to yiou." She said her eyes a little bit teary. I hate being the reason of her sadness.

"Miles I know you love me abnd you know I love you too, with all my heart... but I need to be someone... for you. That way I could give you everything you need."

"But I just need _you_!" She said with her eyes full of tears.. man I hate myself for this... but I need to do it.

"I going with Oliver.. I don't know where we're going, but we have to find jobs... maybe college and I don't know... try to do something with our lifes." I said takineg away her tear with my hand. "Pklease Miley let me do this for us, for you, for me." She looked a bit scary, but I can't go back on my decision. Not now.

"How... how long will it take?... I don't want to be apart from you." She said with a waek smile on her lips. I don't want to make her feel sad... I sighed. She looked at my eyes and I can see the fear and pure love. I leaned to kiss her lips. She needs to know that I love her too, even if she already knows it.

"I... I don't know how long, but I'll be back and then we can be together." I said stroking her face.

"Promise me you'll never forget me, pklease... promise me you'll be back" She said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes... i promise you Miles... I love you"

"Love you too Little Lils... Im always yours." She said almost in a whisper. We hugged each other tightly...

I don't want to break this embrace, but I have to go. I kissed her one last tim and then I said good bye even if I didn't want it that way.

When I got to Oliver's car I didn't knew if this was the rigth thing to do... but then again it was _our _future.

"Hey." I heard Oliver said. "Everything will be all rigth, besides you're with the Smokin Oken." I just rolled my eyes. Well at least I wasen't doing this alone.

"Think about this like an adventure." I heard him say again.

"Ok.. you're right... it'll be ok... thanks for coming with me Ollie" I said giving hin a smalll smile.

"Nah... that's what friends are for...besides I needed to get away from my protective mother... and I meed to meet knew girls... you know they can't resist me." He said with her 'seductive' smile.

"Thanks any way...and poor the gilr that falls for you." I said laughing.

"Haha very funy Lils..." Oliver said with his sarcastic tone.

"Ok... here we go"... Now I wonder.. How long will I be far from home?...


	3. Life Goes on

Hi to all of you! Hope you liked my story… I'm really glad you guys read it…

Well in the story we're really close to see what happen with Lilly and Miley… and I know made it hard for the girls but you'll see everything will work out!.. So have fun!

Ok the sad thing I have to say is I **don't own** the characters just the story, so have fun!

And by the way this is a LILEY story, love between 2 girls so if you don't like don't read it! lol

Alex Ms.

* * *

**For You, I will**

**Chapter 3: Life Goes On**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

"…Babe, am i ever glad you wanted me to  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that's gonna change cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that i made

When i'm with you I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever you're not around  
when i kiss you I still get butterflies  
years from now,  
I'll make every second count when I'm with you

…babe am I ever glad we got this far now  
still I'm lying here tonight wishing I was by your side  
cause when I'm not there enough nothing feels right  
so I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life"

'When I'M with You' Faber Drive

So here I am… It's been four years since I left Malibu and can say things are really different now, but the one that hasn't change it's my love for Miley Stewart. I wonder how she is. Every time I called to her house her dad always made his ways to answer the phone and blow me away… well that's other thing that hasn't change… his hate towards me.

So making it short I haven't talked with Miley since I left. When I tried with her cell phone there was no answer, it was death… maybe she bought a new one…

Things turned unexpected since we began our journey. First Oliver and I needed money because we had enough to eat and sleep. So one day when we were in the beach of Los Angeles, we saw a tournament, it was a skate tournament. So we joined. If we win we gained money. So there was our answer. We skated hard and with passion and at the end of the day I wan $600 first place and Oliver $400 second place. Everyone in that competition told us to keep competing and that we did. So that way we began. With months to our team joined sponsors and we didn't knew it but we were getting famous in the sport world and that's was really exciting.

With time we had enough money to take our next step. Go to college. Oliver and I couldn't be happier. Finally I was going to study and be someone important…We made it UC Berkeley, we did it… We tried our best to make it work in college… we studied hard and always making time to everything 'cause our sponsors and games kept filling our days. Yeah it was really hard at the beginning but I wasn't in this alone, I had my best friend Oliver Oken and his new girlfriend Kimberly Swan, also known as Kim. They're so sweet together and I didn't mind, soon I was going to be in my Miley's arms again.

Miley… and again I was thinking about her… my reason to keep going. Everything it's for her. Damn I'm still under her spell and I want to be under it forever.

Now I'm here in my room, sitting next to the window thinking about my life. Today was our graduation. And there was party, well the senior party… yeah it's been a long time… I'm getting older.

The sound of someone getting in the room snapped out of thoughts.

"Hey …" My best friend Oliver said.

"Hey"

"Still thinking about her?" I just gave him a small smile "Come on Lils, it's been 4 years… why do you think she's still waiting for you?"

"Because I'm still waiting for her… Because we made our promises… and because I love her."

"Geez Lils... you got it bad… well at least lets rock it tonight, it's our senior dance!" he said with a pleading look.

"Ok ok… but don't use that look on me again."

"HA! Don't think so 'cause I know you can't resist it."

I stood and got next to him. He was right. It was our senior dance… we did it… that's all I can think as a smile creeps on my lips.

"We did it" I said smiling like crazy.

"Yeah Lils… we made it…" he just looked at me "Tomorrow Lils… I told Kim already and… are you ready?"

"Yes… tomorrow Ollie… I'm more than ready… I can't wait to see her again. "

We hugged tightly with satisfaction on our faces. Tomorrow we're going back to Malibu… to Miley. I'm so excited that I can barely breathe… I missed her so much that I just can't imagine how bad it would be if I never seen her again.

Finally Ollie and I went to the party and danced like crazy with Kim and the rest of our friends… but even when I was dancing I couldn't keep myself from thinking, how will it go when we get there?


	4. Finally in home

**A.n/: Hey to you, readers! I'm happy to be back. And well I bring the next chapter and hope you guys forgive me for the time but I had an accident… I broke my left hand : [ so I have to do everything with just one hand… I'm a klutz! But well I'm getting better now and I promise I'll give the next chapter of my other story "Remember me"**

**Oh guys you should really take a look at "one thing" and "hey there Miley" these are awesome stories! :]**

**The sad part it's that DON'T own Hannah Montana nor its chapters :[ **

**Now to the chapter have fun!**

**Alex!**

**

* * *

**

**For You, I will**

**Chapter 4: Finally in Home.**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

I was only seventeen,  
I lived behind my beauty queen,  
I turned my back on everything,  
And everyone.

Now I know, there's no comfort in this world.  
God I miss that hometown girl,  
Want to hold her.

I'm on the road now, I know just what I need,  
To find my way back to Tennessee.  
I'm coming home now, To Southern, is so sweet,  
And find my way back to Tennessee

All this time I was chasing after dreams,  
It was right in front of me,  
I was lost without her.

"**Back to Tennessee" Billy Ray Cyrus.**

So here I am… damn… I'm so nervous… I'm in Oliver's car right now. We got to Malibu last night and we decided to spend the night in a motel room. Now it's 11:30 am and I'm just a wreck. I can't do this… it's been a long time…please someone stop me!

"Could you please stop this, Lilly pad?!" Oliver said to me with a look of 'I'll kill you if you don't stop.' I just stuck my tongue at him, but he continued with his talk. "Come on Lils, we're finally here and you're still sitting in front of the steering wheel."

"I..I can't help it… I just don't know what to do" I said as a matter of fact. I just couldn't believe I was back where I grew up.

"Well getting out of the car would be a great way to start." Kim said giggling along with Oliver.

"Come on guys! I don't need you making fun of me" I said with pleading look.

"Please, Lils. You've been like this for fifteen minutes. Besides in getting hot in here" Oliver said smiling weakly. "Please Lilly pad I going to die!"

"Ok, ok" I took a deep breath and then I opened the door of the car. "Yeah I'm out!" I yelled excited as I finally got out of the car.

"Finally!" Said Kim and Oliver at the same time and getting out of the car as well.

"So… What now?" I asked to my friends.

"Well…. You know do and make a visit." Oliver said casually.

"Mmm… you're right and your house its closer so we're going to visit your mom first Oken!"

"Damn! I'm going to be my 'mother in law'." Kim said joking a little. "I don't know if I'm suppose to be happy or worried."

"Have no fear. My mother is an angel." Oliver said showing his 'oh so great' smile.

"Apart from being the only girl in his life until he was nineteen." I said making fun of Oliver which made him elbowed me no so sweetly.

"Ha ha Lilly very funny… my mom… she's just a great cop!" Oliver said excited.

"Ok now I'm worried." The brunette girl said.

When we got to, where used to be, Oliver's house. We made Ollie take the honor of the bell ringing situation.

"Come on Ollie, ring the bell, it's your mom and it was you house." I said pushing him closer to the door of the house.

"Ok, it's just a bell… and she's just my mom…. my _cop_ mom" He said a little nervous.

When he finally rang the freaking bell, we waiting for a few seconds and I along with Oliver couldn't spot sweating. In that moment the door opened reviling the figure of Oliver's mom.

"Good Morn--" She tried to say, but when she looked at the ones who rang the bell of her house she totally froze. "For God's sakes!... Is that my son?" She asked observing at the man in front of her. We sure did change. Oliver cut his hair and now it's shorter that what it was when we were in high school. And I totally change too; I was a little taller. What?! Who says I can't get taller. Thanks to my mom for that. Mrs. Oken kept looking at Oliver's face, hair clothes until she had enough. She jumped on his son and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh Ollie baby, your now a grown up. I'm so proud of my little boy… man." She dried with her hand the tears that had escaped from her eyes and then she looked at me. Her smile grew bigger. "Little Lils! It's been ages!."

"Hey there, Mrs. Oken! Good to see you again." I said as I hugged her. Since I remember she always was there for me, she was like another mom. And I'm so happy to see her one more time.

When we broke apart she laid her eyes on Kim. And now olive used his little brain and introduced his girlfriend.

"Mom, this is Kim, my girlfriend." My best friend said smiling proud of himself.

"Oh, dear!" Said Mrs. Oken. "How did it happen? Were you drunk?" Oh I love his mom! So awesome!

"Very funny, mom!" Oliver protested like a little child. But we all laughed of his attitude of 'momma's little boy' I so missed this.

"Well my dear. Welcome to the family." Said Oliver's mom as she hugged Kim.

"And people said a wife and a mother in law can't get along." Oliver whispered to me.

"Don't push your luck Oken, besides your still on the boyfriend/girlfriend stage." I said giving him a teasing smile.

"For now" He said winking at me. Oh boy! This sure is going to be an interesting week.

"So guys, come on, get in the house" Said Mrs. Oken opening the door.

When we were sitting on the couch of the living room, I felt a little nostalgic. I hadn't seen my mom in many years… and well, we didn't even talk a lot. It was always 'Mom, don't worry I'm fine, bye.' Bad daughter, I know.

"Oh Lilly, your mom will be so happy to see you." Oliver's mom said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hope so" I said smiling nervously.

"So how was your graduation?... you're so bad Oliver Oken. You just call your ol' mother to say 'I finished college' and didn't give me any details." She said trying to sound hurt.

"Mom! I was busy with the ceremony and the party stuff, so just be happy with the photos I brought you." He said pulling out a package from his pack pocket.

"Well at least it's something… and to be truth I didn't expect you to go to college." The older woman said half joking. Just like the old days.

"Mom! I'm here less than fifteen minutes and you're all ready teasing me! No fair!"

"Come on Oliver! Don't be such a drama queen. Besides it's funny!" Kim said laughing at this.

"I love this girl." Said Mrs. Oken. "You finally found a good one!"

We spent another hour talking about our college life and our adventures as pro skaters. Then we said good bye and we made our way to my mom's house. That'd be interesting.

When we got to my mom's, I made my brave move calling at the door. When she opened the door and saw us there, she almost faint. Must be for the emotion.

"Mom!... I don't wanna lose you yet!" I said joking.

"Lillian! Oh my god! It's been such a long time." She wiped some tears and gave me the look that reminded me that I'm still her little girl. "Come on baby girl give your mother a hug." She said and I happily gave one. I missed her too.

When we broke apart the doughnut made his way with my mom. He always made her laugh.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Truscott. We sure missed you." Said Oliver giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Ollie, you're so big now! You're a man now." My mom said smiling at us.

"Ha! His brain is still little!" I said messing with Oliver. He's so fun to tease.

"His brain is still little" he said mocking of what I said. "I forgive you just because your mom is here." Oliver said trying to sound serious.

Then my mom notice Kim presence and she made the way to make feel embarrassed.

"And you must be Lilly's girlfriend." My mom said. Wait, What?! Oh man! I'm going to kill my mom. Now I'm blushing like crazy.

"No Mrs. Truscott. She's my girlfriend. Her name is Kim. Lilly keeps waiting for Miley." Oliver explained but when he said Miley's name, my mom's eyes showed worried and pain. Why?

"I'm Kimberly Mrs. Truscott but you can call me Kim." My green eyed friend said.

My mom shook her head slightly and then the look in her eyes disappeared. "I gladly call you Kim, young girl." My mom said putting back again the smile on her face.

I try to forget about that, 'cause I really just have one question to ask.

"Mom, how's Miley?" Yeah kinda weird to ask your mom about the love of your life, but she knows I love that girl with everything I have. My life changed when Miley moved in her when I was thirteen, I fell stupidly and pathetically head over heels in love with her.

"Well… she's fine…. And… why don't you find another girl darling?... I know she's busy and doesn't have the time to be with you… so maybe you should someone else. Someone free." My mom said trying to avoid what I wanted to know. I tried to think… 'Busy' I've been busy for the last four year but I had the time to think about her. Something's not right.

"Mom… I just want to see her… Tell me if everything all right." I asked my mom for answers.

"Oh look at the time… I have to go to…prepare lunch" what? Lunch? "So why don't you guys go to the beach or something?" ok time out! My mom is kicking me out! What the heck?!

I was going to tell her a little piece of my mind when I feel Oliver grabbing my arm taking out of the house.

"Oken you better have an explanation" I said with my temper starting to rise.

"Lilly, calm down… you were about to tell your mom something that you would regret." I hate when Oliver is right. I hate the fact that he knows me better than I do. I tried to relax myself and well, soon I'll discover what the hell is going on.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked trying to kill the awkward moment.

"Well Lilly and I have something to show you." Oliver said.

I gave him a look. "WE do?"

"Rico's and the greatest waves ever!!" Oliver said like a child on Christmas.

"Mmm… well that's true" At least I'll get my mind in something else.

When we made our way to Rico's I couldn't help to think about my life and all the things that I lived in this place. I sighed. Too many memories. At least I'm here to enjoy it.

And there it was. Rico's. we sat in one of the tables near to the shack. I wonder what happen with my little friend, ha friend, that little dud made my life hell... Mmm I wonder if Jackson still works in there… Nah.

"So this is Rico's" I heard Kim said.

"Yeah and it has a nice view." Oliver added.

"Yeah… nice view" said Kim with happiness in her eyes.

"I'm going for the sodas" I said as I stand up and walk to Rico's. When I was a few steps to get there someone called me.

"Hey, you're Lilly Truscott!" a blonde haired guy said to me. Ok that was weird.

"Uh?... do I know you?" I said trying to remember this guy if I really know him.

"You're her! And if you want to know me I'll gladly accept." What? Oh no…. now I know. He called his friend and then I had two faces in front of me. "Would you sign our shirts please?"They blonde guy asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling. I took the pen he gave me and signed his shirt.

"To Joey please!" He said jumping of happiness.

"Dude you're awesome…I can't believe I'm talking to Lilly Truscott." the other guy Squeaked. Ha, ha, that was funny. "We've seen you on ESPN when you were in Germany, you just blew people's mind! You were on fire!" I remember that time in Germany. Oliver and I went to every competence and tournament when we were on brake from college. And we used to travel a lot, that's why we couldn't go back to Malibu in our break. "Oh and my name is Andrew. " he said to me as I finished the signing of his friend Joey.

"And when you were in France!... man I have no words… you're definitely my hero!" Joey said.

Ok now I feel better. Wow this is so cool. Well now I know they like how I skate. Hey I need to tell Oliver. When I finished signing I said to them. "Hey you guys want to meet my friend?"

"Yeah dude!, you're Lilly Truscott, you can do anything!"

"Ok I got that." Now I was getting tired to hear my own name. LoL. I turned around ready to call Ollie. "Hey Oliver! Come here" My best friend stood up and came next to me. See the faces of Andrew and Joey was priceless.

"What's up?" He said.

"Oh man! You're Oliver Oken!" Andrew said not believing that he was just in front of the biggest doughnut in the world… ok the biggest friend… sorry Oliver's fans, but he's so fun to tease.

"Dude you rock!" the other boy said excited. "Sign our shirts!"

"Ok" Said Oliver laughing nervously. He's so Oliver.

When I turned around to see Kim and I make my way towards her, someone touched my shoulder. Must be those guys I thought. But when I saw who it was, I was surprised. It was a blonde guy with dark glasses on his face.

"Sorry to bother you, but I hear you're Lilly Truscott." He said to me with curios and interest in his voice.

What? Again?.... "Yeah it's me." I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh man!!!" He yelled and then he hugged me. Ok what's with this guy?! When let me go he took of his glasses and then I realize he wasn't a fan… He was Jackson Stewart.


	5. And Then I Saw You

**AN/: **Hey I'm back, sorry guys for the delay but I've been so busy these months, a lot of things to do and holiday and stuff, it's to write, but I made an effort and I'm here for you guys... and no, I haven't forgot about my other story. Sometime on this week I'll up dated so I hope you won't get bored of me lol.

So to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**For You, I will**

**Chapter 5: And Then I saw you**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

"_When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think  
When you've had too much to drink  
And you're really lookin guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There's only one thing it could be  
You were with him all this time  
Here's one last kiss goodbye_

_How'd we end up like that  
Another train off the tracks  
It always hurts looking back now_"

Another lesson learned in life  
And I keep asking myself why

**Last Kiss Goodbye**

**Hinder**

First I couldn't believe it, but Hey! I was in Malibu I suppose to meet him somehow.

"Jackson Stewart" I said with a smile on my face.

"The famous Lilly Truscott... nice to see you again!" He said giving a big hug. "So, you found what were you looking for?" He said with a knowing smile. He obviously knows why I needed to go away from Malibu.

I just gave him a dazzling smile. "I did. Now I'm more than ready to fight your dad."

As I finished the last words a worried look was on his face... but about what? Now I can give Miley what ever she needs... I just don't get it. Maybe it's just my imagination or maybe he's tired or something.

"Lils, there's something I need to tell you." Oh no... That voice... I tried to reed his eyes, but I can't see anything. What is he hiding?

"What is it? Does your dad hate me more? Just tell me!" I tried to be cool, but I just can't stand why everyone is acting really weird when I talk about Miley.

"Well.."

"Come on! Just tell me!" I was getting tired of this... what the heck is going on?!

Just when he was about to say something Oliver and Kim came over. Dang it!

"Hey, Jackson! Long time no see you man." Oliver said with his dorky smile. Doughnut.

"Yeah..." Jackson said giving an apologetic look towards me.

"This is my girlfriend Kim." Oliver said proud of himself, well Kim is indeed beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Miley.

"Nice too meet you" then he looked towards Oliver with a knowing smile. "How did you get her? 'Cause if I remember well you were a doughnut." He couldn't take it anymore and stared to laugh.

Yeap. That's Jackson.

"He still is one, but a cute one" Kim said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, which made Oliver blush like crazy.

"Some things never change" I add laughing alone with Jackson.

"Hey! I'm still here guys!" Oliver said jokingly.

"So, you still work at Rico's?" I asked Jackson changing the conversation.

"Yeah, but now 'business partners' and sometimes I can make him suffer." He said winking at me.

"It seems like revenge" Oliver said laughing. Yeah poor little guy. Nah! He was a pain in my butt.

"Pretty close, but he has changed... well a little, it's not the greatest thing, but its something."

"It's your luck dude!" Oliver said making fun of Miley's brother.

"Now tell me Jackson, When can I see Miley?" I asked more than anxious. I was getting excited to see her.

And then again!! What's with this world?! Why is he looking at me like _that_?! Why everyone turns like this when I ask about her?!

"Lils.... she's.... she's..." He tried to say, but I never hear anything else because behind my back I heard IT. That giggles. _Her_ giggles.

I looked the faces of my friends and they were full of fear, but why? I didn't know because I was giving my back so I couldn't see what they were looking at.

When I turned around my world changed so fast. I couldn't believe it. She was there... but so was _He._

Now I get it. That's what Jackson and everyone is trying to tell me... but, why me?... Why? if I love her so much.

Then there's silence and when our eyes met she giggles die.

She can't believe her eyes... How ironic. Her eye shows me pain, confusion and... Was it love? No I don't think so. Maybe it's not love after all.

"Miley" I said her name like a whisper. It hurts to say her name now. I give her a small smile. At least some of us got over this stupid relation ship.

"Hey darling, you know her?" This guy asked her. Agg! Now that I look better they're holding hands. And what's with the 'darling' thing? I wanna throw up.

I looked at him and I can't see what's so extraordinary about this guy. He's blonde with blue eyes and he wears clothes like Barbie doll. Definitely there's something wrong! What the heck happen here?!

"Yeah... she's my... my _friend_...she's Lilly Truscott." Miley says shyly, like if my name suddenly is really heavy and hard to say.

So now she remembers my name! And the best! I'm her freaking FRIEND! Just great!

"Oh Great!" say the jerk smiling. "I'm Jake Ryan, Miley's fiancé."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Did I just heard right? Who the fuck is this Jake Ryan?!

HE could be her boyfriend, her friend, but no her FIANCE!

God must hate me.

I tried to give him a smile, but I just cant, he looked at me and then he looked surprised.

What?!

"Hey, now I remember! You're Lilly Truscott from L.A! You won The National Skateboard Competition three years consecutives!"

Oh great he's a fan. I can imagine me singing his shirt "to the asshole who stole my girlfriend, please die in peace"

I look into Miley's eyes and she's puzzled, I bet she doesn't even know I'm a pro skater.

Now it doesn't even matter all my effort and work. All it's for nothing 'cause she's with that idiot.

"Yeah I'm… me" I said quietly.

"Look Miley, look who is here too." Jackson tried to kill the awkward moment."Is Oliver and his girlfriend Kim."

"Great! It's good to meet Miley's friends" Jake said with a stupid smile.

Who the heck invite you?! Oh yeah you're Miley's fiancé… buag!

"Yeah... my friends" Miley said with her eyes glued to mine, like she still couldn't believe I'm at the same place as her.

Enough.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I was here trying to give everything to this woman and she was here too, but she now she wasn't mine anymore. She was killing me with every breath she takes.

It Hurst too much, so I did the first that crossed my mind.

Try to run away.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go... I... I don't feel really good." Ok I know everyone knows why I'm doing this, but hey I need to save my pride.

"You want company Lils?" I heard Oliver said with a worried tune on his voice.

"No... I want to be alone," I said smiling weakly. "Bye guys... and _nice_ to meet you Jake." Arg! I hate that guy.

I look at Miley one last time and she refuses to look me in the eyes. It kills me inside again. Well at least I know how she feels. She don't give a shit about me, about us, about everything we've shared.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here in this beach, watching the sea and its amazing waves.

All I've been thinking is her. Its always been her.

Why?.... is all I ask... why?

Guess she didn't love like I did... well do, because my stupid heart still feels the same as always. It hurts like hell to know that _my _Miley is engage to that asshole.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out the small velvet box. I bought it before we left Berkeley, thinking that when I see her I'd ask her to marry me.

What an idiot. She wasn't thinking about me all this time, not even a night. She was with him.

I open the box and I can see the diamond ring sparkling gracefully with the light of the moon and the starts. I cant help a tear escaping from my eyes. I'm so stupid. I hope God knows how I feel. So broken and hurt. I don't know if anyone can put me back together again.

"Hey" I heard a soft whisper behind my back. _That _voice. I don't turn to see who is it, 'cause I know that voice so well. I put the box back in my pocket 'cause now it's not the right time.

"What do you want?" I said harshly still no facing her.

"I..I want to talk" She says shyly.

"We're talking" My voice was clod and I didn't care.

"Please, look at me, just give a chance." A chance? All I did was for her and she was with that dick head.

I turn to see her and I can see those eyes so blue and pure sparkling with tears. I need to be strong I can brake down in front of her.

"I'm looking at you..." I stand up and I realize that don't want to see her eyes full of pain. But I need to be stronger. "Don't give that shit that you 'want to explain' just forget it."

"Please just hear me out!" She says taking a step closer to me.

"Why? All I've been doing this years was for you, I worked so hard for a better future. while you... while you were sleeping with that asshole, not giving a shit about what I felt, if I thought about you everyday, nothing!"

Ok, maybe I went too far, but that's how I feel. She broke my heart! Now she want a kiss and soon I'll forget it. No way!

"Is that what you think?" She asked me with a voice so hurt and low that I can almost hear.

"I.. I don't know, maybe... yes...." A take a deep breath and I do the question I've been dying to do. "Why?...Why me? Why didn't you wait for me? Was I that easy to forget? My love wasn't enough for you?" I was so confused and I needed answers. I waited for her, I've never been with anyone else, no body, even when I had the chance, I was always faithful, but now I can see it wasn't worth it.

"No, Its not what you think!" She said to me leaving her eyes to express how she felt

"Then, how is it?! You just never wait!"

"No, I did... my dad, my dad told me you forgot about me, that you just left 'cause you couldn't face him!" She yelled. Now that totally pissed me off.

"That's bullshit! You knew I would never do that! I'd fight for you in a minute, I'd give you my life if I could, but I know you wouldn't do it for me. I face it all for you and you know I was out to be a better person, to be someone worth to be with you! But that doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm sorry, I was afraid you'd never come" She said crying her heart out.

"NO! Don't say I'm sorry! You're with that Jerk, Jake, what ever! You just broke my heart!" I said crying because I couldn't hold it anymore.

I took the velvet box out of my pocket and I opened it. I took the ring in my hand while I try to control my sobs.

"You know...I was so stupid that I thought you'd be waiting for me..." I sighed looking at the diamond ring.

"What's..." She tried to say, but cut her off.

"This belongs to you.... I was going to ask you to marry me, but apparently you already said yes to someone else." I dry my tear with my hands. I cant cry anymore. I won't cry. "You were everything to me Miley.. now I don't want to see you again."

"Please don't say that." She said in an almost whisper.

"Ha." I laugh bitterly. "You just want to jump in your Barbie boy's arms!" I extended my hand towards her. "Take it... It's not mine." She doesn't say anything, she doesn't move. "Come on, take the ring" She walked shyly towards me and took the ring.

"I'm sorry... Lilly... I'm sorry... I want to be yours, really... please forgive me"

"Just shut up! ... you don't need to say anything.... just... good bye, Miley Stewart... I really loved you... with all my heart" I said as I turned my back walking away from her.

I close my eyes trying to erase all the memories I had with her... As I walk away I took one last look at Miley... so beautiful, but not mine anymore... I'll leave Malibu, I don't belong here anymore.

Goodbye Miley.

* * *

Sorry guys, but I it has to happen... you'll soon find why... so what you think? Too harsh?, too sad? Poor girls I know... Im bad ='(

So please guys the button is right there.... review!

Lots of love,

Alex


End file.
